<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things you said when you thought i was asleep (leckie/conley) by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607739">things you said when you thought i was asleep (leckie/conley)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>things you said [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Pavuvu setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cot dips behind him as a warm body slides into the limited space between him and the edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Robert Leckie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>things you said [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things you said when you thought i was asleep (leckie/conley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i totally adore the softness and understanding between this pairing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cot dips behind him as a warm body slides into the limited space between him and the edge. He doesn't move, trying to steady his breathing and keeping his eyes shut, hands tucked up by his face.</p>
<p>He feels fingers in his hair, gently stroking through his curls, and a sigh is released from behind him. Leckie smiles to himself, his whole body having craved such touch during his stay on Banika. He hadn't expected to miss it as much as he did.</p>
<p>“Christ, I missed you.” Runner's voice is nothing more than a whisper but in the quiet lull of the night it seems close to a shout. He swallows thickly, voice cracking over his next words, “I was lost without you.”</p>
<p>Leckie can't take it anymore, the ache in his chest urging him to open his eyes. He does just that, ignoring the surprised gasp from Runner as he twists his head to blink up at him through the dark. Runner's face reminds him of a deer caught in the headlights and he can't help but chuckle.</p>
<p>Fisting his hand in the front of Runner's tee, his voice is almost a growl as he says, “You're such a sap.” before pulling him down into a fierce kiss, giving him all he has to offer, all the words he can't yet bring himself to speak out loud seeping into it.</p>
<p>Runner leans into it with a content sigh, pressing closer and deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue along Leckie's lower lip, his hand sliding from his hair to the nape of his neck and holding him close. </p>
<p>As though he would want to pull away anyways, Leckie thinks as he carefully guides Runner further down until they're but a tangled mess of limbs on his cot, not breaking the kiss for a second. Who knows when they'll get this amount of privacy again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's only short but hopefully it's not too bad??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>